ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Goldar
]] '''Goldar' (or Flydar, as he is called in the pilot episode), is a fictional character from the Power Rangers universe, first appearing in the American series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He is a powerful yet very overconfident warrior that served under the command of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He usually fought alongside Scorpina. Unlike many other henchmen, Goldar was one of the few who was capable of holding his own against the entire Power Ranger team. As time went by in the Power Rangers series, Goldar's character became less threatening and more comical, especially in the first feature film. As his name implies, Goldar sports a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet. Goldar is a humanoid monkey with red eyes and a gravelly voice. At the beginning of the series he had a different voice to what most people are used to hearing him as, but after the episode "Rita's Seed Of Evil", he began to talk in what would become known as his normal voice. He was a dangerous fighter initially, being able to defeat the original power ranger team in battle single-handedly. Later, however, he began to lose his edge, with Jason handing him his first major defeat in the episode "Missing Green." It was after this point that he appeared to be less powerful, losing to the rangers more and more in personal combat, presumably because of the growing skills of the Power Rangers team. Character history In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Goldar led his Empress' very first invasion against the Earth. However, he was soon faced with the Power Rangers, and was beaten by their Megazord after an intense fight (which is in contrast to his Zyuranger version where he is able to defeat the Megazord even when alone which was only shown during the Green Ranger episodes). He also became notable for telling Rita what to do frequently (which Rita told him never to do again in "Doomsday", part 2), and always promised that they will get revenge for their schemes' failures, even though they really didn't in the end. He also has been called a "bumbling fool" by Rita in "A Star is Born", and was scolded by Rita vehemently in "Happy Birthday, Zack", being called a "worthless misfit" and a "dweeb". This pattern also happened when Lord Zedd was introduced as well; in addition to insulting the now apparently-incompetent golden warrior, he often blamed Goldar for his own failures, and had a habit of silencing him (and Squatt and Baboo) frequently. Ever since then, Goldar fought the Rangers and their Zords, growing a strong hatred for Jason and Tommy, the Red and Green Rangers, for their continual defeats of him in single combat. Goldar also had a Zord of his own known as Cyclopsis, an ancient war machine, but this Zord was defeated by the Rangers' Ultrazord after a prolonged battle. He was also involved in one of Bulk and Skull's more memorable encounters with a monster, in which Goldar (giant sized) picked up a bus with the two bullies inside. When Lord Zedd arrived on the moon, Goldar eagerly abandoned Rita for his old master, regaining his wings in the process. As Zedd's right hand man, Goldar led many missions for him, encountering Tommy (now the White Ranger) again and again. Each time they fought, the White Ranger would best him, sending Goldar back to Zedd in disgrace. When Rita returned to the moon and married Zedd, Goldar was aghast, wondering what could've caused his lord to lose his mind, and he distrusted Rita immediately. When he finally discovered it was a sham, he immediately set out to make things right, and had Finster create an antidote for the love spell Rita used. Unfortunately for Goldar, it was revealed that Zedd had come to love Rita on his own, potion or not. Even after Rita dropped her secret plans of usurping Zedd, Goldar still had a massive dislike for her. Often paired with Rito Revolto, Goldar was disgusted by the skeleton's stupidity (and stench), although they eventually became friends of sorts. Goldar was also essential in Lord Zedd's powering of the Shogun Zords, as he soundly defeated Ninjor, allowing Zedd to capture and use him as a power source for the Shogunzords. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie Goldar serves Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, but when Ivan Ooze shows up, Mordant and him switch sides almost automatically. It is shown that he thinks Kimberly is cute and when the time comes runs away at the site of the Ninja Megazord. At the very end, Rita and Zedd are not pleased with him, as he had taken over their palace after Ivan Ooze was killed, calling himself King Goldar. In the film Goldar is without his gold sword, and in the television show he has always seen with it. In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Goldar and Rito planted a bomb outside of the Command Center, but it was defused by Alpha 5. The two were then given a map of the Command Centers Basement (that Zedd found) and attempted to blow it up. During this mini-series, Goldar finally beat the Power Rangers by helping destroy their Ninja Power Coins. The bomb went off, and the Command Center exploded. During the chaos, Goldar stole the ZEO crystal with the help of Rito. In Power Rangers: Zeo However, they somehow lost the Crystal, and their memories (and in Goldar's case, his wings), and ended up wandering around Angel Grove. They eventually found Bulk and Skull, and ended up becoming their butlers in exchange for food and shelter. Zedd and Rita eventually found them and restored their memories (and Goldar's wings). They returned to their employers and helped them in their quest to destroy the Machine Empire. In Power Rangers in Space Goldar's final appearance was in the final episode of Power Rangers In Space, Countdown to Destruction. Unlike Rito, Goldar went with Zedd and Rita to the Cimmerian Planet for Dark Specter's conference, where he was responsible for revealing Andros' identity by removing his cloak. He was later present in their invasion of the Vica Galaxy, helping to subdue the Gold Zeo Ranger. When Zordon's energy wave washed over their army, Goldar was likely destroyed, reduced to a pile of sand although his fate is not revealed. Alternatively, he was possibly purified into a human like Zedd and Rita. In Power Rangers: Super Legends Goldar plays the main villain in the Mighty Morphin' section of the game. He is first seen complaining about Rita making him do her dirty work. Suddenly, Lord Zedd appears in a time hole and tells him to contaminate Angel Grove's water supply, zombifying everyone there to form an army of Z-Putties. Goldar follows Zedd's demands, however the Power Rangers are hot on his tail. The "chase" ends at Angel Grove, where Goldar is ready to contaminate the water supply, however the Power Rangers stop him and he is forced to grow. He is defeated in the Megazord battle. Change in appearance From Day of the Dumpster to Lions and Blizzards, the Goldar costume looked like Grifforzer, his Zyuranger counterpart. This caused his snout to rise when ever he was talking. Starting with Crystal of Nightmares, the head was modified so that the jaw (or just the bottom teeth) would move down. This new Goldar was the costume used for all footage filmed in the U.S. onward, but the rising snout Goldar would appear in recycled footage in the second season. In addition to the changes in his facial appearance, the revised costume notably has a pair of extended wings. Although it is initially implied Goldar has the ability to fly, the wings on the original costume are folded behind him and later disappear. In "Mutiny, Part I" when Goldar immediately defects from Rita upon Lord Zedd's arrival, the evil emperor states, "Your spineless, sniveling attitude leads me to believe you will serve me well. For that, I shall restore to you what was once taken away." Zedd then uses his staff to re-grant Goldar his wings. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Titan in fiction Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:1993 introductions